


A Song for Love

by Anonymous



Series: Femslash (Friday) [5]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mythology, Courtship, F/F, Fauness, Fem!Ori - Freeform, Femslash, Femslash Friday, Interspecies, Mermaids, Mythology - Freeform, Sailor Sashimi, Sirens, anthropophagy, eating people, fem!Balin, fem!Dwalin - Freeform, fem!Nori, fem!Thorin, fem!dori - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-31
Updated: 2013-07-20
Packaged: 2017-12-13 13:07:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/824639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alternate Title: Sailor Sashimi<br/>A Siren and a Mermaid courting, that was an odd sight. Odd, but ont unheard of, though it might as well have been. Though one hunted from the air and the other the sea, shared prey and territory were a bone of contention.</p>
<p>Sometimes, literally. (M for eating people)<br/><a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/824639/chapters/1565120">1</a> <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/824639/chapters/1586122">2</a> <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/824639/chapters/1718920">3</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> trust me, i know my mythologies. siren: bird body, lady head, sings, eats people. mermaid: lady torso (et al), fish tail and fins, sings, eats people. basically Hannibal with boobs. (the character equivalent, not a crossover).
> 
> also, i'm not sure the rating fits, so if you disagree just tell me and i'll fix  
> AND IT'S NOT CANNIBALISM IF YOU'RE NOT EATING YOUR OWN SPECIES  
> ^just to make sure the terminology is understood.

[A Siren and a Mermaid courting, that was an odd sight.](http://pandeimos.tumblr.com/post/51796293757/a-song-for-love-dwalin-thorin-warnings-in-tags-srsy) Odd, but ont unheard of, though it might as well have been. Though one hunted from the air and the other the sea, shared prey and territory were a bone of contention.

Sometimes, literally.

Never let it be said that Thorin was anything less than out of the ordinary.

Her hair was long, alive like the surface of the ocean, dark like the Deep, dark like the night sky, contrasting starkly against her pale skin, blue and green and sometimes orange. Her teeth sharp and ever-reneweable, her tail strong and wide, a testament to her ancient lineage.

When hunger struck, Thorin would climb on her rocks and sing, flicking her tail so the colours would dance, in tune to her deep, hungry growl Sailors had yet to resist. Her kill rate was immaculate.

Nearly.

***

Never dare assume that Dwalin was anything but beyond exceptional.

A single braid trailed down from her scalp, held together so tightly, it may as well be a whip. Her skin was dark from harsh winds and burning suns, impenetrable. Her chest was wide, solid with muscle, her shoulders and waist and thighs bore the same evidence of constant movement.

When hunger struck, she would perch at the edg of her cliff, eyes scouting hundreds of miles away for her prey, and, when spotted, she would launch herself off her highest point and glide to them, and she sang, her voice as deep a rumblr as the roaring thunder that swept through sky and sea. Her kill rate was flawless.

Nearly.

***

It happens that Siren and Mermaid territories overlapped.

But not in nest; the frmer occupied deftly crafted tunnels deep into their cliffs, the latter had a preference for flooded or underwater caves. Shifting into bipedal form was an easy matter, relocation was a very possible and doable option.

The overlap occured when food was involved.

More often than not, the disputes were messy.

When Thorin lurched out of the water and sunk her teeth in the ship's Captain's soft skull, Balin was worried her sister would rip the thief's tail for stealing her kill.

When Dwalin swooped and dropped a rock on a small vessel, shipwrecking the small crew of ten and picking them, one by one, Dis entertained the alarming thought of her sister exposing her venomous spines as a greeting.

Dis and Balin reached a silent agreement.

_Damage control._

_Normal_ territorial disputes were _messy._ If _these_ two ever decided to confront each other...

***

... it would be hours of awkward staring. Who would have guessed.

Upon discovering their sisters missing, Dis and Balin scoured their respective territories for them. Their last resort was going further upstream, where the sea met the river and the salt water turned sweet.

The plan was to find Dori, who knew about more than just teas and herbs. If she had any paralitic agents to spare, they would be blessed.

They expected to see the den littered in tables and a garden variety of teas and fresh meals available at reasonable prices.

They didn't expect dim lit candles, strong alcoholic beverages, and a mood set for lovers.

They most certainly ddin't expect to see Thorin and Dwalin seated opposite each other, fiddling with their meals and gawking at each other.

"They're adorable, aren't they?"

Dis and Balin startled at the voice between them, and the rough hands on their shoulder.

"They've been sitting like that for _hours_ , Staring at each other stupid."

Balin focused hard to get a straight thought and correct sentence out of her mouth.

"How... what?"

Nori held the two stupefied creatures close to her breast.

"They do this every week. Dori thinks something's wrong with them - after making sure I didn't _spill her sleeping herbs in her soup, who does she think I am?!_ \- but I think they're just in love."

Dis barely recognised her sister - her cold, proud, Scourge of Men sister - in that giggly preteen _fry_ glowing an embarassing shade of orange.

Nori guided them to a free table, calling Ori over to get their orders. The young Fauness sauntered over, tripping over her flauntling legs.

"Nori's getting you your drinks. Rum, on the house, as much as you need. If I may recommend you today's special? Sailor Sashimi. A speciality Dori picked up in the Far East. Sliced finely, made from the finest of seafarers, caught this morning, choice cuts."

Dis, still stupefied, mutely enjoyed her food. Balin had enough youth in her blood to spare a pat to Ori's bum.

***

Months of luring the other's prey into their own territory, stealing bits of food, throwing bones of various arrangements at each other.

Months of aeronautical acrobatics and near-suicidal dives.

Months of tail flicking and leaping onto galleons.

They weren't poaching each other's kills. They were _flirting._

The signs were all there. Sharing treats, joining territories, making furniture and trinkets,

A Siren and a Mermaind courting was an odd sight, and Thorin's and Dwalin's would be the most romantic one recorded.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> didn't intend it to illustrate this story, but hey, two ladies, love, feeeemslaaash ♥

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> srsly tho, i was supposed to write but i had too many ideas and couldn't tell them apart.  
> one thing is for sure: gimli/galadriel coming up. possibly modern!AU, cos we love pirates, and we love bodyguards...
> 
> [on tumblr](http://pandeimos.tumblr.com/post/52381516730/femslash-friday-in-loving-embrace-i-was)

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> balin/ori hinted in text nd i loke faunesses :D ♥

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [on tumblr](http://pandeimos.tumblr.com/post/55948404462/in-honour-of-international-femslash-day-i-give)   
> 

 

**Author's Note:**

> [upon rereading it, i am not very happy with the femslash. but i am sorta happy i got to write something with anthropophagus ladies. sorry for the tardiness!]


End file.
